Dying Devotion
by obsessiveness
Summary: How far would Aidou go to satisfy his beloved pureblood leader? KanamexAidou Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Aidou was sitting in the lobby of the Night Class dorms in a dark button down shirt and slacks. It had been a long night. The entire class had been forced to 'enjoy' one of Ichijou's extravagant birthday parties. This normally wouldn't have bothered Aidou, but that annoying prefect had decided to show up.

He really hated that girl. She hung all over Kaname constantly and she didn't even seem to understand why the pureblood leader deserved both fear and respect. The least she could do is offer Kaname her blood, because honestly that was all she was worth.

Not that he wanted Kaname to drink her blood. In fact, the thought made him burn with jealousy. Every time the pureblood looked at her Aidou could see the bloodlust in his eyes. He didn't understand it. Sure her blood tasted great but she was just a pathetic human. A pureblood like Kaname shouldn't be drinking anything other than another vampire's blood.

Just when that last thought crossed his mind, he heard Kaname and Yuuki coming down from the stairs behind him. They walked to the main door, and Kaname gave her a goodbye, kissing her on the cheek. Aidou had to turn his head as his heart wrenched from the sight.

When the stupid girl finally left, Kaname moved to sit in the couch across from him. As always he looked tall and authoritative. He was wearing a dark shirt and white pants. Aidou couldn't help but notice that the shirt was only half way buttoned and the skin of Kaname's chest was revealed from underneath. The pureblood always had this presence that seemed to feel the room. It gave Aidou chills just looking at him.

Kaname stared at him without speaking, and Aidou thought he noticed his normally dark eyes flash red. Apparently the stupid prefect had again denied his beloved pureblood leader her blood. Really, he couldn't believe how insolent she was.

"Kaname-sama, you of all people should not have to go without blood." The words were probably too forward but he felt them powerfully. Kaname deserved better than her.

He expected Kaname to get angry or maybe walk over and slap him, but instead the pureblood just eyed him calmly. "Is that what you think, Aidou?" He said with his mesmerizing deep voice.

Aidou felt nervous and rubbed the sweat off the palms of his hand on the legs of his pants. He shifted as he spoke, "I just don't want you to suffer, Kaname-sama." He spoke truthfully, but hoped his words didn't reveal too much.

Again, Kaname just watched him calmly, obviously noticing that Aidou had become nervous. "Are you offering yourself?"

Wow, he had not expected him to say that. He had been trying to imply it but he really didn't think Kaname would ask him directly. He should have known better. Kaname was always brutally forward and demanding.

He felt his heart start to pound as his face grew warm. He looked away from the pureblood as he spoke, "I would give you anything you asked, Kaname-sama." he said honestly.

He heard Kaname stand up, but kept his eyes averted. His heart started to beat faster as the pureblood stepped around the table between them to stand directly in front of him. He felt Kaname's fingers touch him under his chin lifting his head to force him to look up at his face.

Aidou was instantly overwhelmed by how close Kaname was standing to him. The pureblood towered over him, looking down on him with almost pure black eyes.

"Stand up, Aidou." He commanded.

Aidou instantly complied, even though it was difficult with Kaname standing so closely. He tried not to rudely brush his body against his as he stood up, a mere inches away. Upon standing, he realized how much shorter he was than the pureblood, His head only reached Kaname's shoulder and he was looking directly at the pale skin of Kaname's chest that was revealed by the few loose buttons at the top of his dark shirt.

Aidou felt his breathing begin to come in shallow and quick. He could feel the pureblood's body heat traveling between them and smell his masculine scent as it surrounded him.

"You would allow yourself to be a replacement for what I actually desire?" Kaname spoke with his normal deep voice.

Aidou knew the pureblood was referring to Yuuki. He actually desired her blood not his, but despite this fact, he was willing to give Kaname anything. Also he had to be honest with himself. Being this close to the pureblood aroused him incredibly. He was already beginning to grow painfully hard just by the thought of Kaname embracing him and drinking his blood.

His voice came out barely above a whisper. "Yes Kaname-sama."

He felt Kaname's hand move over his flushed cheek. His hand felt warm as his fingers touched his skin. Aidou gasped as Kaname's thumb brushed across his lips touching him freely. He stood there frozen, allowing the pureblood to grab his chin firmly and move his head to the side to give him better access to his neck.

Kaname lowered his head, and Aidou shivered as felt him lick the skin above the pulse in his neck. He had wanted this for so long, the fact that it was actually happening almost seemed unreal. He waited while his heart pounded for the feel of fangs penetrating his neck, but it didn't happen.

It seemed like Kaname was waiting for something but he didn't know what. He just desperately wanted this. "Kaname-sama....please." he begged.

That was when he felt the sharp pain of fangs tearing the flesh on his neck. Kaname bit him roughly and began to greedily drink his blood. Aidou moaned in pleasure at the feel of the pureblood's mouth sucking against his skin.

He felt a hand on his chest, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt one by one. Apparently, tonight Kaname would demand more than his blood, and Aidou was willing to give it to him.

He gasped when he felt his hand touching the skin of his chest. Kaname ran his nails down his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave red trails to mark his skin. The entire time Aidou was overwhelmed by the sensation of his blood being drawn from him and hearing Kaname swallow it down his throat.

He jerked when Kaname roughly pinched one of his nipples, before moving to the waste of his pants. At that point Aidou began to feel dizzy, not just from the loss of blood but from the streaks of pleasure that were running throughout his body from Kaname's touch. He grabbed onto Kaname's shirt, needing to steady himself.

Through his clothes, Kaname pressed his hand on his hardening erection and Aidou couldn't help himself but move his hips against his hand. He desperately wanted to feel Kaname touch him without clothing in the way.

"Please Kaname-sama" Again he heard himself beg.

Kaname quickly undid the button at the waist of his pants and pulled down the zipper. Aidou felt his pants fall to the floor as a chill draft hit his bare legs. Here he was directly in the lobby of the Moon Dorms. Somebody could walk in at any minute and see him with Kaname like this. He felt himself blush harder but couldn't deny that he wanted this bad enough that he would deal with any humiliation.

Kaname gripped his hand around his erection tightly, and Aidou reacted by involuntarily thrusting himself into his hand. He cried out with pleasure, as he felt his already fast heartbeat quicken even further.

Kaname rubbed his thumb against the tip that was already wet with pre-cum. The touch caused Aidou to shudder as his body shook from uncontrollable need. Kaname started moving his fist up and down the shaft and Aidou began breathing heavily.

He knew he should feel ashamed that he was allowing the pureblood to do this to him when he truly desired the prefect and not him, but he simply couldn't help himself. He had spoken the truth when he said he would do anything for him. He would willingly give all of himself to him.

Kaname's hand started to move even faster and Aidou thought he would lose his mind from the reeling pleasure that ran through his head. He felt himself getting close to cumming even as he started to lose way too much blood.

He started to feel fear of death even as his arousal increased. He then realized just how far his devotion actually was. He was so devoted to his beloved pureblood that he would let him kill him by drinking all of his blood and he would enjoy it and then beg for more.

That was when his orgasm hit him. He shook uncontrollably and thrust into Kaname's hand with each spasm as he came on himself. When his orgasm finally finished he felt incredibly dizzy from loss of blood.

Kaname pulled away then and Aidou fell to the floor. The room began to spin and his vision darkened, but he still had a sick feeling of fulfillment that welled in his chest.

He was able to lift himself up to his hands and knees as he tried to recover and eventually he was able to lift his head up without falling over and sit back on his heels.

Kaname looked down at him for a minute and then without saying anything, turned to leave.

"Kaname-sama..." Aidou spoke to the tall pureblood's retreating form. "I love you."

The pureblood stopped and turned around. "Get some sleep, Aidou."

And with that, he walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Aidou on the floor of the Moon Dorm entrance.

* * *

**This was kind of an experiment but I would like to know what you think. I had to get it out of my system so it didn't end up in the other story I'm writing where it absolutely doesn't belong =p**


End file.
